Byrd
by zerflabt
Summary: After a terrible experience, Max just wants a distraction. When Jeb shows up, she gets the perfect opportunity. She'll have to save the world... from Tulsa. T for swears and violence in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so as promised, I am starting the sequel. You don't have to read the previous story to understand, but I will greatly appreciate it. Good job to Reader8176 for guessing correctly. This is a crossover between Maximum Ride and House of Night. And it is also a sequel to My own Vampire Angel. Weird right, well my friend suggested it to me. He was like "Hey, why don't you make a sequel in a different series? Like make a story in one series, then make the sequel in another." This is only experimental and if I find that it is not good, I'm ending it. This takes place after Awakened.**

_Previously:_

_After hours of bawling and contemplation, I finally stood up and went looking for survivors on campus. There was none. The vampires scattered. I was alone on campus. I took off and went for Colorado, or more specifically the E house, where everything started. I was tearing up at all the memories we shared here. I heard the faint click by the front door. I went to investigate. I was suddenly faced to face with the last remnant of family I have: Jeb._

_I wiped my tears and looked at him._

_"I'm very proud of you Maximum. You prevented an apocalypse, but there are others who may start another."_

_I nodded. I need to do something to distract me._

_"Your next mission is in Tulsa, Oklahoma." He handed me a manila folder and I rifled through them. "Go here and await further instructions."_

_I nodded my head and headed for Tulsa._

_Hopefully this will make me forget…_

Chapter 1:

Flying, it's the best thing you can do. And no, not in a man-made machine like most people mistake the previous sentence for, but the most primitive form: wings. Yup, it's been around for eons.

After that de-briefing with Jeb I forgot everyone at Cross Academy. (The vampire/human school) Kaien, (Headmaster) Yuuki, (Headmaster's daughter) Kaname, (High vampire) Seiren, Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa, (Kaname's followers) and Zero. (…)

I was headed for Tulsa, Oklahoma right now, on a mission to prevent an apocalypse. (Scary right?) Why Tulsa, I'll never know. All I know is that I'm supposed to hang around Tulsa until I get further instructions. And to be honest, I'm not the most patient person. I only landed recently and I'm already bored. Total ran away after I went to get some food. I didn't bother searching for him, I knew he would be back.

That is until my stomach started to rumble. And I mean _rumble._ Everyone looked at me funny, as if someone's stomach making noise was the oddest thing in the world. I think I even heard a girl mutter "Freak." I smiled inwardly _if they only knew_ I thought.

As I was trying to make my way to a restaurant of some sort, I heard foot steps following. Me, being my paranoid self started to make unnecessary turns, but as I sped up so did my pursuer. I was doing fine at staying ahead until the most overdone cliché happened. I ended up at a dead end in some alley. The James Bond theme song started to play in my head. I looked for ways out. I considered flying out, but the guy was already at the mouth of the alley. I looked around me nothing, but smooth concrete walls surrounding me. The guy moved closer and held up a hand, as if he wanted to grab my heart. (Not like the romantic kind of "Grab my heart" the one that leaves me dead) Just as I was about to give up. I spotted my sweet escape, a fire escape. I reached desperately for it. Practically jumping as I reached. Just as I finally grabbed hold, the guy grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"Shit" I swore as I fell on my ass. I looked up and saw some features I hadn't noticed before. He was deathly pale. Like Twilight vampire pale. He had long hair that covered his eyes. And if I do say so myself, he was kinda cute. He looked about 17, but the most odd thing about him is the filled in blue crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. Not once have I seen that before.

He pointed directly at my fore head and started to speak. "Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he said with a powerful voice. He put his thumb in the middle of my fore head and pain exploded in my head.

_I woke up in a green meadow surrounded by flowers all ranging in colours, lavender, pink, white, black, red, yellow, orange, etc. I was busy marvelling at it's beauty that I didn't notice someone walk up beside me._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" she said. Her voice sounded gentle, but also powerful._

"_Yeah, it is." I said absentmindedly._

"_What troubles you my daughter?" She asked._

"_Did I die?" I asked fearful._

_She laughed. "No, you did not die. I merely want to talk to you."_

"_Talk to me about what?" I asked._

"_Max, you know there are vampires, right?" she asked_

"_Yeah…" I answered cautiously._

"_Well that that type of vampire is one type of many."_

"_So there are different vampires?" I asked, wanting some clarification._

"_Yes, you have become one of those vampires, you are a vampyre."_

"_Is there a difference?" I asked a little sarcastic._

_She chuckled. "Yes my daughter, the vampires you met is the type of vampire the media produces. You are a vampyre, the type of vampire you are is more attributed to the elements, like fire, water, earth, air and spirit." _

_I nodded my head. "So you're saying that I can control the elements?" I ask_

_She laughed, "No, only few can do that."_

"_So am I one of the few?" I ask curiously._

"_I don't know, you'll have to find out." She said smiling._

"_Was this the de-briefing Jeb told me about?" I asked_

"_Yes, your father has very good instincts. He can tell what is going to happen, simply by feeling, just like you."_

"_Hmm" I said in contemplation._

"_Well my daughter, it is time for me to go. Good-bye."_

"_Wait!" I yelled "What do I call you?"_

"_I go by many names, but you can call me Nyx." And with that, she touched my forehead and everything went black _

I woke up in the afternoon to someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to find a guy in the thirties shaking me awake. After keeping my eyes open for a few seconds they started to hurt.

"Oh look, she's alive." He said chuckling

I immediately sat up and took in my surroundings. My skin started to feel too hot. I remembered what happened, the creepy guy, the alley and the pain. I shivered at the thought.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You were marked as a vampyre." He stated

I looked at him confused. "You know those vampyres spelt with a 'Y' not 'I.'"

I still looked at him questioningly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"You know, the House of Night right?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Have you been living under a rock the past century?" he muttered.

"I've always had to move. My err, family and I never stay in a place for too long. The most I stayed in one place was in Japan, but only for a few weeks. My parents do research around the world." I explained. After I said that, I coughed violently. The guy patted me on the back a few times.

"Well long story short, you have to go to a school called the House of Night or you drown in your own blood." He said bluntly. I liked the guy already.

"Where is it?" I asked

"Get in the car, I'll drive you there."

"I'm Max, Maximum Ride."

"I'm Marx."

I got into his car and we started driving east.

"So Marx, what do you do for a living?" I asked

"I'm a detective." He answered. We fell into an awkward silence. We didn't bother trying to make small talk. After 10 or 20 minutes, we came up to a medieval looking building.

"Welcome to the House of Night" he said. Gesturing to the building.

"Thanks Marx."

He got back into his car and drove off. I stepped up to the steel gate and opened it. It didn't make a sound. I walked inside and saw nothing, no students, nada. I stepped into the nearest building unnoticed and was greeted with hazel eyes that looked caring and loving. I immediately didn't trust her. She frowned for a second, but put her smile back on her face.

"Hello, you must be the new fledgling." She said too nicely. I couldn't help, but notice the tendrils of darkness that covered her body. "I am Neferet, the high priestess of this House of Night. What is your name?"

"Maximum Ride" I replied shortly.

She blinked in confusion. "You know, you can change your name to anything you want."

"Nah, I like my name. 'Maximum Ride'" I said

She looked ticked. "Okay, well I'll guide you to your room." She said grimacing at the end, though I don't think I was supposed to see it. She led me outside and into another building, which I'm guessing is the girl's dormitories. "Everyone's asleep, sleeping during the day and sleeping at night might be a hard transition for you, but you'll get used to it." She led me down hallways until we reached room 1261. I entered into a dull looking room with two beds.

"Here at the House of Night we let you express yourself freely. You may decorate this room how you want." She said with that fake smile.

I nodded my head.

"Here is your schedule and your fledgling handbook." She said handing me a thick book and a timetable.

"I have to go, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me." She said as she left.

I jumped into the bed and fell asleep.

_I woke up in the same meadow as before. I looked around waiting for Nyx to appear. After a couple of minutes I gave up and just enjoyed the scenery._

"_Hello my daughter." I jumped in surprise and looked at Nyx._

"_Jeez, you scared the heck out of me!" I exclaimed_

_Nyx was laughing softly. "Max, I have grave news. Do not trust Neferet, she has forsaken me a long time ago, she follows someone dark and deceiving. I will help in any way I can". She touched me on the forehead again and everything went black before I could put in any comments._

I woke up at 8:00PM. The sun was setting and I was fully aware of the tingling on my forehead, but I chose to ignore it. I got in the shower and stayed in there relaxing as the water pounded against my wings. I got out of the shower and started to comb my hair. That's when I realized my mark was different it no longer had the the outline of a blue crescent moon, now it was a golden crescent moon filled in with wings. I decided to cover the wings, but they would still see the golden filled in crescent. After putting concealer on I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a white t-shirt and put on a black blazer. I attached the symbol for fledglings on the blazer and put on some skinny jeans.

After taking out as many knots from my hair as possible I walked out.

I looked at my timetable:

_1__st__ period: Vampyre History_

_2__nd__: Mathematics_

_3__rd__: Drama_

_4__th__: Science_

_Lunch_

_5__th__: Vampyre Combat_

_6__th__: Music_

_7__th__: Gym_

_8__th__: Horseback Riding_

I liked my schedule, except for Science, too much bad memories. Now I have to find them. They were easy enough to find, all rooms were in one building and were clearly marked. First class: Vampyre history. I have no idea what it is, but I'm willing to give it a shot.

**And there you go, first chapter. What do you think will happen to Max? When will Total appear and when will she meet the Nerd Herd. (I love that name.) Review and ai will definitely update Tuesday next week. Why Tuesday? I don't know.**

**~Zerflabt**


	2. Chapter 2

**See? Reviews have this magical quality over me that just makes me want to update. 1 Review and that's all it took for me to update. It's not even Tuesday. I may or may not update on Tuesday, depends if I get a review. So I'm serious… REVIEW! By the way, Erik didn't become a tracker, in this story he is given a permanent job teaching at the House of Night.**

**On with the chapter!**

Turns out… Vampyre History is shit. It's interesting and all, but Neferet was teaching it and she couldn't stop glaring at me. I was following along in the textbook and I look up and BAM! She's there glaring at me. It wouldn't be scary if it weren't for those dark tentacles lashing out at me. How the others didn't notice, I don't know they were probably too busy gossiping about me to notice. The only thing I do know is that Neferet is evil. If she wasn't glaring at me, she was glaring at another girl who looked native. She had a filled in blue crescent moon that had swirly patterns going down her body. She must be Zoey Redbird, that famous fledgling priestess who had control over all five elements. Wonder if she's a total bitch as everyone keeps talking about. But I won't judge until I get a sense of her personality.

As Neferet was talking I zoned out, thinking about all the other vampires Nyx was talking about. And as I was thinking this I started to ask questions. Will I encounter Dracula? Will I be turned into a vampire that dies from sunlight? And most terrifyingly of all: Will I meet The Cullens? As I was questioning all the possibilities I was jerked back into reality by someone calling my name.

"Max? Max? What is the answer?" Neferet asked

"Huh?" I replied oh so smartly.

"Who is the latest Vampyre Queen?" she asked again

"I don-" I started to say until the Voice interrupted. _Shekinah_ The Voice whispered in my head, which is becoming more feminine by the minute.

"Shekinah?" I reply.

"Good." Neferet says and turns back to the chalkboard. I zone out again. After that horribly awkward period is over, I rush out and into Math. Math was interesting. The math teacher decided math isn't really important and made me do a Q&A. The questions went a little something like this:

"What's your name?"

"Maximum Ride"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Nothing and Everything" I replied just to annoy them.

"You know that's a really stupid answer,"

"Oh I know"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Some guy asked

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?"

The whole class nodded.

I sighed and replied with "No" There were some whispers like they couldn't believe it or planning to ask me out.

"What did you do before you were Marked?"

"I travelled with my parents."

"Where'd you travel?"

"Everywhere. Name a country and I've been there."

"France?"

"Oui"

"Russia?"

"Da"

"China?"

"Hai"

"Philippines?"

"Opo"

"Japan?"

I hesitated. "Hai"

"What's up with your mark?"

"Why is there something wrong?" I asked playing innocent.

"Yeah, it's filled in and golden." A white girl (not to be racist) said. She had the usual outline of a crescent moon. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked innocent.

"Yeah, my twin's got a point." A black girl (Again, not to be racist) said. She had wavy black hair and brown eyes.

I was debating wheter or not to tell the truth, that Nyx appeared in my dreams and gave me this mark, I ultimately decided to play dumb.

"Doesn't it change colour at one point or another?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"Oh great, a dumb blonde" I heard someone mutter. I looked at the girl and sent a death glare her way. She shrunk back in her seat.

"Woah, Blondie's got attitude!" The Caucasian said

"I could feel the iciness of her glare!" the African-American said

"I was just about to say that!"

"Erin, Shaunee, zip it." The math teacher said. "Continue." He said motioning for the questioning to resume.

There was a whole bunch of questions later when the bell finally rung, signalling third period.

I walked into Drama class and was met by a handsome looking guy. He looked no younger than 17. And get this, he's taller than me! Maximum Ride, you are late!" he yelled at me. His face contorted to an ugly face of anger.

"I am not late, class started before I could arrive." I reply. Everyone started to chuckle.

He cracked a grin and said "And scene. Good job Maximum, you are quite the sarcastic girl."

"You haven't seen anything yet" I say as I walk to the only seat available.

"Right, okay class, please take out a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, It's in that shelf over there." He said gesturing to a shelf to the left. I took me a copy and sat back down.

"Class, we will be starting our Shakespearean unit. We all know who Shakespeare is right?"

We all chorused with yes's

"Right, we'll run through a scene, any suggestions?"

"How about when Romeo drinks the poison and Juliet stabs herself?" a student suggested

"No, we need something that doesn't require any props." He said

"What about the balcony scene?" I suggested.

"Okay, I'll need a volunteer." I shrunk back in my seat and buried my nose into the script. I heard a bunch of girl start to jump and yell "Me, pick me!"

"Hmm…" he said trying to choose. "Maximum? How about you?"

I heard a bunch of 'awwws'

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for quiet." He says. "Come on up Maximum"

"I'd rather not." I say. "I'm a horrible actor"

"How bad can it be?"

"Oh, bad" I say under my breath, but I walk up.

"No script" he asks

"Photographic memory." I reply.

He nods

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise,fair sun, and kill the envious moon Who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she of the fairest stars In all of heaven Having some business, do they entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek aupon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" He recites

"Ay me!" I say

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." He moves closer to me.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I say as I clasp my hands together in the damsel-in-distress sort of way. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." 

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He moves closer

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name Belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee,Take all myself.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." At this point, he's right in front of me. All I could see are those brown eyes of his. He leans in for a kiss.

I hold my hand up to his face, smirk and say "Not in this life"

Everyone starts to clap.

"Call me Max." I say as I hold my hand out.

"Erik" he said as he shook my hand. I returned to my seat and listened for a while. He started to say something about my good acting skills, how dialect has changed from way back when and how Shakespeare always had his plays end in tragedy. The bell rung and I left to go to science.

Science was uneventful, except that we're learning about body parts and the teacher brought in pig organs as a sample. It was disgusting. 45 minutes of that and the lunch bell finally rang. I rushed out of there as soon as possible.

I followed the flow of students into the dining room. (A.K.A Mess Hall) I piled my tray high with food and I got dirty looks from everyone. I went searching for an empty table or booth, but found nothing.

I noticed Erin and Shaunee, the girls from math, waving at me. I walked over and was met by Zoey, Erin, Shaunee, Erik, A boy with brown hair and deer-like eyes, and a blond haired girl with the air of a bitch.

"You're Maximum Ride? The one with the golden mark?"

"No, I'm the other one." I replied sarcastically

"And apparently sarcastic." Erin said

"Hey, Aphrodite, I found _your_ twin" Shaunee said

The blonde haired girl looked up and said "Ugh, like any relative of mine would wear that cheap outfit.

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting to dress as a hoe." I said

"I like her already." Erin said grinning.

"So?" I said

"So what?" Shaunee said.

"I don't know everyone."

"Oh right. You met Erik, the drama teacher."

"Isn't he a little too old to be sitting with his students?"

"I'm only 18" he said.

"Zoey, the one with the filled in mark and pattern." She waved and I nodded.

"This is Damian." Shaunee said, gesturing at deer eyes.

"And you know my twin Shaunee." Erin said

"And you know my twin Erin" Shaunee said

"Twins?" I asked as I slid onto a seat.

"They're not blood twins, I like to call them mind twins. They finish each other's sentences or they just say it at the same time." Damian explained

"Creepy." I say

"You'll get used to it" Shaunee and Erin say at the same time.

"And again I say, Creepy" They all burst out laughing.

"So Maximum-" Aphrodite started, but I cut her off.

"Max, call me Max."

"So Max, what's up with your mark, it's as creepy as Zoey's." Zoey nudged her and said something about her mark not being creepy.

"I don't know, I had a dream about Nyx and I woke up with it."

"And you couldn't have said that in front of the class, they would've thought you were Nyx incarnate or something." Erin said

_Close, you are someone's descendant_ The female Voice said, each passing minute it became more and more familiar.

I shrugged and continued eating.

"High metabolism" I said before they could ask.

They started talking about clothes and shoes while I was eating. They sometimes looked at me, which I found weird. I finished and they looked at me shocked.

"What? I was hungry." I defended. They continued talking about their problems. I turn to Erik.

"So Erik, you seem like the kind of guy who should be in movies."

"I wish, but my flight to L.A. keeps getting postponed. I took it as a sign that Nyx wanted me to keep teaching here."

I nodded my head.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I think it was more fun and exciting here than it ever would be at L.A."

"What's so exciting here?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me.

"A lot" the whole group said at once. This was gonna be fun.

**So there updates really close together. Update so I'll definitely update on Tuesday. A certain black Scottie may or may not be in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Zerflabt**


End file.
